Coup de Grace
by ariella411
Summary: The Crescent Wolf was trained by the League of Assassins but now she's in Starling City. Oliver begins to worry about her presence in his city when he learns that she has befriended his sister Thea.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Crescent Wolf was trained by the League of Assassins but now she's in Starling City. Oliver begins to worry about her presence when he learns that she's befriended his sister Thea.**

**Authors Note: My OC will look like Nina Dobrev (first season of The Vampire Diaries)**

**Coup de Grace  
><strong>_Chapter 1_

"Oliver," Felicity said suddenly, "you need to see this."

"What is it?" Oliver asks as he lowers his bow and arrow and looks over his shoulder. The sound of the tennis balls bouncing against the floor is the only sound echoing through the basement as Felicity swivels around in her chair.

"There was just an instantaneous string of murders in the Glade; ten of them to be exact." Felicity relays the information quietly.

"Are the police working it?" Oliver questions. He sets his weapon down on one of the silver tables and joins Felicity at her computers.

"Yes and no." Felicity purses her lips into a thin line and glances up at him. Oliver sighs quietly when he recognizes the look she's wearing.

"What is it, Felicity?" Oliver narrows his eyes.

"Every victim was a major criminal," Felicity responded.

"And?" Oliver gestures for her to continue.

"For some reason the police aren't showing any real desire to pursue the murderer," Felicity says. "And after looking at these guys' records, the murderer shouldn't even be considered that. He or she should get a medal for taking them off the street."

"Maybe so." Oliver nods weakly. "But whoever did it is a murderer by definition."

"Well, that's another thing. The murders occurred in a three mile radius but at five minute intervals." Felicity points to one of the computer screens.

"So…" Oliver raises an eyebrow when he glances at the computer.

"It would have taken at least ten minutes to get to each location so either this person has a time traveling machine or—"

"There was more than one killer." Oliver finishes with a sigh. He places his fists on the table as he leans forward. "Could it have just been a huge coincidence?"

"Glad you asked." Felicity flashes a short smile as she turns in her chair. Her fingers glide across the keys for a few seconds and a couple pictures pop up on the screens in front of them. Felicity points to the one of a kunai then one of a dagger. "Each of the victims was killed with one of these; either a straight shot to the chest or through the forehead."

Oliver studied the recognizable weapon for a few seconds. "Anything else?"

"Each knife and victim was marked with this…" Felicity taps the keyboard again and the pictures swap out for two of the same engraving. Oliver narrows his eyes at the image, unsure of what it's supposed to mean. Felicity presses her lips together and widens her eyes a little. "It's a crescent moon."

"I can see that," The corner of Oliver's lips twitch upward.

"I also took the precaution of running the M.O. through every database I know of and that turned up a long trail of murders and, get this, dog attacks." Felicity leans back in her seat and clasps her hands together.

"Dog attacks?" Oliver's eyebrows pinch together in the middle of his forehead.

"Yes." Felicity runs her fingers over the keyboard again, pulling up several crime-scene pictures. She flinches as she glances at them for a millisecond. "According to the repots the victims were fatally wounded by dog bites then someone drew a crescent moon on each of their foreheads. That's the one thing that every murder has in common, the moon."

"Is there a pattern in the way they choose their victims or the locations?" Oliver questions.

"Um…" Felicity quickly scans through the files and taps her fingers against the table. "Yes… and no. The victims are all hardcore ex criminal ranging from serial killers to drug lords. The locations are random, stretching from Russia to Spain to Canada to Japan and everywhere in between. This group or person or whoever it is has been all over the world and back."

"Has anyone tried to find them?"

"Several different bureaus and departments but no one's had any luck." Felicity informs Oliver. He nods but doesn't make any attempt to voice his opinions. "And now he, she, or they are in Starling City so…"

Oliver meets Felicity's gaze and sighs quietly. "Let me know if there's another attack."

"Will do." Felicity puckers her lips faintly. Oliver begins to walk away but Felicity stops him. "One more thing. Whoever this person or group is, they were very well trained in the art of killing." Felicity hooks her thumb against her throat lightly to illustrate her point.

"How so?" Oliver asks.

"There were no signs of struggle. There were no fingerprints, hair particles, or footprints. These people literally left no evidence that they were even there other than the knives and daggers." Felicity says. She bites her lower lip as Oliver's gaze drops to the floor for a moment.

"And the marking…" Oliver adds quietly.

"Yep," Felicity says, popping her p.

Oliver strides over to the staircase and starts up the steps. "Keep me updated."

Felicity sighs as she watches Oliver disappear into the club above them. She takes a deep breath before turning back to her computers.

* * *

><p>"Ollie!" Thea calls out when she sees her brother making his way through the thick crowd in her club. She has to call out one more time before he actually turns around. She waves him over with a smile and he obeys without hesitation.<p>

"What's up, Speedy?" Oliver asks. He places a hand on the small of her back as he plants a light kiss on her forehead. She wraps an arm around his waist as she twists her body.

"Bella!" She calls over her shoulder and a dark haired girl sidles up next to her a moment later. Oliver flashes a welcoming smile as he takes in the girls rather sudden appearance. He doesn't recognize her but her smile almost makes him doubt that fact.

"Hey." The girl says to both the siblings, her smile unwavering.

Oliver glances at his sister then back at the dark haired girl. He wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she is easy on the eyes with her oval face and olive complexion. Her demeanor is welcoming, her almond shaped eyes filled with sincerity and steadfast smile. She towers a couple inches over Thea putting her at the perfect height for her to rest her cheek on Thea's head as they hug.

"Ollie, I thought it was about time you meet my good friend Bella Bade." Thea says. She gestures from Oliver to her friend with a wide smile and the two take the hint and shake hands.

"It's nice to finally meet the elusive Mr. Queen," Bella says.

Oliver smiles as he shakes his head. "Please, call me Oliver."

"Will do," Bella replies.

Oliver drops his gaze to their hands, impressed with her firm shake. Bella's slim but he can tell she's stronger than she looks. They both release each others hand at the same moment.

"Oh, there's Roy." Thea sighs. Her attention is glued to the guy in the red hoodie as she waves him over.

Bella waves to Thea's boyfriend when they make eye contact causing her sleeve to slip below her wrist. Oliver swallows when he sees the small tattoo of a crescent moon on her wrist.

Oliver takes a deep breath as he gestures to Bella's hand. "Nice tattoo."

Her brown eyes flicker to her wrist and her lips spread into a warm smile. "Thanks."

He watches as she runs a finger over the permanent black ink. He watches her content expression falter for a second before she plasters on another smile just as Roy Harper reaches their small group. The younger boy greets his girlfriend with a kiss and Bella with a smile. He gives Oliver the silent hello in the form of a short nod and Oliver returns it quickly.

Oliver turns his attention back to Bella as Thea and Roy start into a conversation about work. The younger girl has the tattooed hand resting against the base of her neck while her other hand encircles the wrist. Her attention is glued to Thea and Roy but her eyes are almost empty.

"If you don't mind me asking, is there any significance behind it?" Oliver asks. He talks just loud enough for Thea and Roy to overhear and Bella to tear her eyes from them. The dark haired girl drops her hands to her sides and forces a smile.

"I'm sorry but I actually do mind. It has to do with my family and that's a sore topic," she says quietly. She turns to Oliver's sister and Roy and her smile is replaced with a more sincere version. "I actually have to go but I'll call you later."

"Okay. Drive safe," Thea replies. Bella gives her short hug and waves goodbye to Roy before turning to Oliver, her smile intact. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you," Oliver returns.

Bella ducks her head causing her straight hair to fall around her face as she exits the club. Oliver waits until he knows she's out of hearing distance to turn to his sister. "How long have you known her?"

"A couple weeks. Why?" Thea asks.

"Just curious. I haven't seen her around before." Oliver responds. He shrugs as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "How'd you meet her?"

"Here, actually." Thea tells him. She quirks her head to the side as her eyes flicker to the floor. "I was taking a tray of drinks to a table and some idiot must have spilled something cause I slipped. I broke a couple glasses but Bella came out of nowhere and caught me before I could face plant. Thank god."

"That was very fortunate." Oliver smiles. He glances around the club for a moment before looking back at his sister. "Is Sara working today?"

Thea throws a look over her shoulder and nods. "Yeah. I think she just went on break though."

Oliver smiles as he excuses himself and disappears into the crowd. It only takes a minute to find the youngest Lance sitting by herself at one of the deserted tables.

Oliver sidles up beside her and lowers his voice to a whisper. "I need you to come with me. Now."

"Why?" Sara questions. She turns her head to look at him but doesn't budge from her seat.

"I have some questions and I think you might have the answers." Oliver responds. "It's a conversation we should have in the Foundry."

Sara slides off her seat and follows Oliver into the underground lair they use for their hero work. She folds her arms over her chest as Oliver talks to Felicity for a moment then turns back to her.

"I think my sister just befriended a killer." Oliver states. "Tell her, Felicity."

Felicity tells Sara the shortened version of everything she had gathered on what she had nicknames the Crescent Moon Killers. Oliver knows he went to the right person when Sara sighs loud enough for him and Felicity to hear. She runs both of her hand through her hair as she turns on her heels and takes a few slow steps in the opposite direction. When she faces Oliver and Felicity again, her response is practically written in her expression.

"Her name is Bella Bade, A.K.A. Bella al Ghul, or better known as The Crescent Wolf." Sara explains.

Oliver and Felicity stare at her in silence for a few seconds. Felicity is the first one to regain her ability to speak. "Wait a second. Are you saying that there's only one killer, not a group?"

"Yes," Sara responds. Oliver narrows his eyes slightly. He can see that Sara is almost as troubled as he is by the fact that this Bella girl is in Starling City.

"And she's Ra's al Ghul's second daughter?" Oliver questions.

"Not by blood."

"Did he like adopt her or something?" Felicity scoffs quietly.

Sara nods. "Kind of. But she had to do a lot to earn the name."

"I don't understand." Oliver glances over his shoulder at the crime scene photos then tries to picture the girl he had met in the club minutes before. "That girl looked no older than sixteen."

"She must be either seventeen or eighteen." Sara presses her lips into a thin line as she leans against a table. "Last time I saw her she was only fifteen and she was one of the top assassins in the league."

"Should we be worried that she's here?" Felicity asks. Sara looks at her then Oliver before shaking her head.

"And why not?" Oliver pries.

"She's been released from the league on the condition that she does jobs for her father on occasion. She's the only person who's ever been allowed to do that and it's only because Ra's and Nyssa think of her as their daughter and sister. But since she isn't blood related she doesn't have to carry the burden of being the heir to the dragon." Sara takes a deep breath and stands up straight. "We don't have anything to worry about. The Crescent Wolf isn't a threat to us."

"How can you be so certain of that, Sara?" Oliver steps towards her. "She's befriended Thea and she's hanging around the club. That sounds a little threatening to me."

Sara's expression turns cold. "Bella took the oath that she was only going to kill the evil that plagued the world and the people her father demanded her to. Neither of those applies to any of us so we don't have anything to worry about. Trust me."

"Do you know why she's here?" Oliver questions.

"To kill the bad guys, Ollie. Bella might be a killer but she was the most innocent assassins in the league. Somehow she managed to hold onto the light inside of her long after everyone else lost theirs." Sara pauses as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "She's not a threat to anyone but the criminals in this city."

Oliver takes another couple steps towards Sara until only a few inches separate them. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Sara responds.

Oliver stares at her for a few seconds but steps back eventually. He glances at Felicity then faces Sara again. "She's friends with Thea. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

"No." Sara shakes her head. "Bella knows."

"How?" Oliver asks. He grits his teeth but somehow remains pretty calm.

Sara sighs as she breaks eye contact for a moment. "She's Bella al Ghul. There isn't a secret her family doesn't know. It would pay off to remember that."

"So, I'm just supposed to let a trained assassin hang out with my sister?"

"You don't really have a choice, Ollie." Sara lifts her chin slightly. "She's not a threat right now but if you threaten her, she will become one. And if you try to fight her you will lose no matter what."

"Fine. But I am going to need you—Felicity—to keep an eye on her movements," Oliver says before starting towards the stairs.

"I have a question." Felicity raises her hand halfheartedly.

"What?" Sara's expression softens as she turns to Felicity.

"Why the Crescent Wolf?"

"Bella has a birthmark on her shoulder shaped like a crescent moon. She got it tattooed on her wrist as well." Sara explains. "I was never really told how significant it all was."

"And the wolf part is just because of the moon or does that tie in with the dogs?" Felicity paws at the air in front of her like a puppy.

"Wolves. She trains wild wolves to kill on command." Sara responds. "She travels with at least four at all times."

"Wow." Felicity sighs as she turns back to her computers.

Sara joins her at the desk. "I know you don't approve of people who always result to killing…" She meets Felicity's eyes as he looks up at her. "But Bella, she was always one of the better ones. If you met her, you'd see she still has a grip on her humanity."

"You do too, Sara." Felicity assures her. "I see it everyday."

Sara smiles as she lets out a quiet sigh. "Thanks. I got to get back to work."

Felicity nods and listens to Sara's footsteps fade as they make their way back up to the club. Once again, Felicity is left to work in the Arrow cave alone.

* * *

><p>"Heel." Bella commands.<p>

She shuts her door behind her and hangs up her coat and scarf before turning to her wolves lined up behind her. She gives each of them a short petting and goes straight to the kitchen. The seventeen year old girl snaps her fingers and motions to the large cage in the corner of the living room without tearing her eyes away from the fridge. She can hear the pitter patter of her wolves feet tapping against the floor as the return to their cage.

Bella opens the fridge and pulls out a plate of raw steaks. She carries the plate to the cage where her wolves are waiting obediently and smiles as they start to wag their tails. She throws the large pieces of meat into the cage one by one and watches as the wolves wait patiently for her command. Once all the meat is inside the cage she smiles and signals to the meat with her index and middle fingers.

"Eat," Bella says. She sighs and flops down on her couch as the sound of her wolves eating frenzy continues in the background.

**Reviews=Love**

**The length of this story depends on how this is received so follow and favorite if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any characters other than my OC.**

**Authors Note: Last chapter I made the mistake of saying "heir to the dragon" when it's really "heir to the demon." And this chapter does take place during 2x17 "Birds of Prey" but I'm only focusing on parts of the story line that involves my OC or else this chapter would be super long. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

Oliver takes a deep breath before opening the front door to the Queen mansion. He hadn't been home since Slade dropped in and got the art tour but he had heard that both his mother and Thea were going to be at the house. He wanted to make sure that Slade hadn't planned another surprise visit. He's going to be there if his mentor turned enemy did put another plan in motion.

He stops short when he enters the living room. He had been preparing for another face off with Slade but what he hadn't come to expect was Bella Bade relaxing in his own living room. Thea and the Crescent Wolf are lying on the couch, legs overlapping, watching a movie that Oliver doesn't recognize. He doesn't think they know he's standing behind them until he clears his throat but Bella manages to grab the remote off the table and pause the movie before Thea can turn her head.

"Hey, Ollie," Thea greets him. She runs a hand through her hair and sits up slightly. "I didn't think you'd be coming by anytime soon."

"I had some things I needed to pick up," Oliver explains. He glances at Bella who flashes a friendly smile. "I didn't know you were having a guest over."

"Since Roy couldn't make it Bella came with me to moms boring press event and we just decided to have a Transformers marathon which will entail staying up all night and calling in sick to work tomorrow," Thea says with a smile. "Shia LaBeouf and Josh Duhamel fighting evil aliens to save mankind. Need I say more?"

Bella laughs lightly as she shakes her head but Oliver is at a loss. He looks between the two girls and quirks and eyebrow. "Transformers… like the toys?"

"I keep forgetting you're still catching up on todays pop culture," Thea sighs.

"They turned it into a movie franchise," Bella pauses as she glances at the floor. "The first one came out the year you went missing actually."

"That would explain it," Oliver responds with a forced smile.

He wants to be able to treat his sister's new friend like a normal teenage girl but he can't. After hearing Bella's true identity from Sara, he will always be suspicious of her actions, especially when they involve Thea. Putting him in danger was one thing but becoming a threat to his family would force him to act.

Bella's chocolate brown eyes met Oliver's and she held his gaze for a few seconds before smiling faintly. She turned to Thea as she started to slide off the couch. "If you will excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

"There's one just down the hall and to the left," Thea states. The youngest Queen sibling hooks her thumb in the right direction as Bella takes a step towards the foyer.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Queen," Bella says. She turns on her heels and leaves Oliver alone with his sister.

Oliver's gaze trailed the younger girl until she disappeared around the corner. He gestures over his shoulder as he faces Thea. "I should get my things."

"Say goodbye before you leave," Thea tells him. She musters up a short wave and turns her attention to the cell phone in her lap.

The oldest Queen sibling exits the room quickly and begins to follow Bella to the bathroom. He had a feeling that she had just used the little girls room as an excuse to leave the room. Oliver was proven correct when he nearly ran into Bella as he entered the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"You should really start trying to act more normal when I'm around," Bella advises. "You might start raising some red flags otherwise."

"Why are you doing this?" Oliver questions. He folds his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes to increase the seriousness of the situation.

"What am I doing exactly?" Bella returns as she raises an eyebrow.

"Pretending to be my sister's friend. What good does it do you?" Oliver presses.

Bella purses her lips into a taught line. "The only good I'm getting out of being Thea's friend is a good friendship. None of that has to do with you."

"Would you be surprised if I said I don't believe you?"

"No," Bella responds. "But you should trust me when I tell that I'm not going to hurt Thea."

"I don't know if I can," Oliver states. He drops his arms to his sides and lowers his voice. "Not when you know that I'm the Arrow."

Bella lets out a sigh of disbelief but nods her head. "Fine. Don't trust me. It's your choice."

Oliver grabs Bella's arm as lightly as he can when she starts to walk back to the living room. He leans down towards her and she turns her head to meet his eyes. "I hope you know that if you try to harm Thea, you will have a problem on your hands."

"Are you threatening me?" Bella asks rather calmly, no reasonable anger in her eyes.

"It's a warning and a reminder," Oliver clarifies quietly.

"Okay. Let me give you a little reminder then," Bella responds. She pulls her arm out of Oliver's grasp and lifts her shirt above her pants waistband, revealing a concealed knife. "It would take me less than a minute for me to put you on your ass and aim this knife at your sister's temple. And I never miss."

Oliver takes a deep breath as he holds Bella's gaze. It bothers him that she doesn't seem to harbor any anger or resentment towards him. It would be understandable if the young assassin was feeling a little irritated due to his "reminder." But Bella looks almost calm, if not, relaxed. Oliver's instincts told him that it would take a lot to scare the Crescent Wolf and that only made her more dangerous.

Bella lowers her shirt as she takes a step towards the living room. She stops short and looks back over her shoulder at Oliver, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a faint smile. "I don't have a single reason to kill Thea and if I did, she would already be dead. You don't have to worry about me, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver," he corrects.

He waits until he hears the movie start again to take his leave. While Bella has squashed any suspicions that she is a threat to Thea, she has yet to disclose the real reason for her visit to Starling City. Oliver has learned that most assassins always have a motive, a mission and he has a desperate need to know Bella's. Not only for the safety of his family but for the safety of his city.

* * *

><p>"Roy, stop." Oliver demands as he grabs hold of the younger man's shoulder.<p>

Roy stops in his tracks and pivots on his heels to face Oliver, a hint of rage in his eyes. "I already agreed to end things with Thea. What else do you want from me?"

"I need to ask something else of you," Oliver responds. He drops his arm to his side as Roy raises his eyebrows expectantly. "You know Thea's new friend Bella Bade, right?"

"She's not that new," Roy pauses before adding quickly, "yeah, I do. Why?"

"She's not who she says she is. Her real name is Bella al Ghul, A.K.A. The Crescent Wolf trained by the League of Assassins," Oliver reveals. He watches as Roy tries to understand the newfound information but Oliver knows what his final reaction would be; protecting Thea from the almost imminent threat that is Bella Bade. "I made sure that she isn't a threat to Thea but I need you to just keep a cautious eye on her."

"Who? Thea?" Roy questions with obvious confusion in his eyes, "I thought you wanted me to—"

"Not Thea. Bella."

"Okay," Roy responds without hesitation.

"Felicity's been tracking her phone, keeping tabs on her whereabouts but when she is around I need a pair of eyes on her at all times," Oliver tells him. Roy's jaw tightens as he narrows his eyes slightly making Oliver think he isn't going to help with Bella.

"What exactly makes you think she isn't a threat?" Roy steps towards Oliver slowly.

"Sara told us—," Oliver starts.

"Sara can tell the future now? She can tell you for certain that this girl isn't going to suddenly turn on us?" Roy questions, his anger obviously on the rise.

"No one can assure that," Oliver responds. He keeps his voice and demeanor calm but he is prepared to defend himself if Roy loses control. "That is why we have to keep an eye on her."

"No. She's a professional killer. She's not here just to make friends or go sight seeing. She has a motive," Roy states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's a definite possibility," Oliver says. "And that is why you need to watch her. We need to be ready if she is planning something."

"We should make sure she knows it wouldn't be an easy feat to go up against us," Roy says. His eyes drift around the room for a second as he sighs quietly.

"You're an idiot if you think you have a chance fighting her," Sara inputs. She comes up beside Oliver and crosses her arms over her chest defensively. "She has been trained to become the League's leader if both Ra's and Nyssa were to no longer be able."

"So? I have the Mirakuru in my system. That would give me an advantage and we should use our advantages before she uses hers," Roy suggests. He takes another step towards Oliver and the older man allows it but he struggles to remain calm. "We should show her that she cant just come into our city and—"

"And what?" Sara asks. "Bella hasn't done anything in Starling city but befriend Thea and kill a couple of drug lords."

"That's my point," Roy tells her. "We should take her out before she becomes a real threat."

Sara purses her lips into a taught line as she steps towards Roy. "Bella isn't some vigilante from out of town, Roy. She is an assassin trained by the deadliest man in existence and she's not just another one of his footmen. She is his daughter and I can tell you that she didn't get the right to be called Bella al Ghul because she is his blood. She earned it by spilling so much blood that he had no choice but grant her that right. And she didn't just earn his name; she earned his legacy, his pride, and his devotion."

"You're scared of her?" Roy asks calmly.

"Hell yes I'm scared of her," Sara responds without hesitation. "Because even if you do manage to subdue her long enough to take her life, you will be dead before the sun sets. Not only will you face the wrath of her father and sister but also every member of the League. The most successful assassins in history will come after you and then it won't matter how much Mirakuru you have in your system."

Roy holds Sara's gaze for a few seconds before breaking their eye contact. He backs up a few steps as he sighs quietly. "Fine. Whatever."

Oliver and Sara watch as the youngest member of their group exits the Foundry. Sara waits until the door separating their lair from Verdant closes to turn her attention to Oliver. "There's no predicting what could happen if he goes after Bella."

"You know that was the Mirakuru talking," Oliver reminds her.

"Then it will also be the Mirakuru that kills him," Sara responds quietly.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been all day?" Thea asks. She wipes her eyes quickly as Bella enters the storage room in Verdant.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Thea. I would have come sooner but I was dealing with some family drama all day." Bella explains. She takes a seat in the chair next to Thea and turns to her friend. It was blatantly obvious that Thea had been crying but Bella didn't even have a clue as to why. "What happened? I could barely understand your voice mail."

"It's Roy," Thea sniffles. "He tried to break up with me but I wouldn't let him. Then I came here after the club closed and found him making out with some slut. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean he did try to end things ahead of time."

"That doesn't give him the right to be a grade A jackass," Bella reminds her. She rolls her chair closer and pulls her closest friend into a hug. "Honestly, there is nothing I could tell you that would be able to make this situation any easier for you but what I can tell you is that you're going to be okay. I know you'll make it through this."

"How do you could you possibly know that?" Thea asks as she raises her tear-stained face to meet Bella's eyes.

"Because you survived eighteen long years without Roy Harper and you will be able to survive endless more with him only as a memory."

Thea drops her gaze as she presses her lips together. "I loved him."

"I stopped caring about losing people who don't want to be in my life anymore a long time ago because I've lost people who have meant the world to me and I'm still doing just fine, Thea. And if I can make it, so can you. You are strong and that is something I'm certain of," Bella says. Thea looks up at her friend and smiles weakly as she leans in for another hug.

"Thank you," Thea whispers.

Bella sighs quietly as she rests her cheek on Thea's shoulder. She can't help but think back to her talk with Oliver Queen. She had told him that she was no threat to Thea, which is the entire truth. Thea is the first true friend Bella has ever made but there is a reason she is in Starling City other than wanting to rid the town of all things evil. But she would never reveal the truth to someone like the Arrow. She has only ever told people she could truly trust and she fears that Thea is becoming one of those people.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want a ride home or maybe spend the night at my place?" Bella asks once again.<p>

Thea shakes her head as she gestures to the binder lying open on her desk. "I got to get a couple things done before I head out. The work will be a good distraction."

"Fine. But if you need anything just call me," Bella reminds her. Thea nods and they both say a quick goodbye before Bella hops down the stairs and exits the club/secret Arrow cave.

Bella runs a hand through her hair as she makes it to her car. She pulls the key from her pocket and presses the button to unlock the door. As she reaches for the handle, someone grabs her hand and squeezes until she feels a popping vibration move through her bones. She looks up to see Roy Harper standing less than a foot from her, his hand encircling hers with incredible strength. Bella can hear and feel her bones dislocating from the pressure but, like expected, real pain is never felt. She looks down and sees an open wound on the back of Roy's hand. She draws a dagger from her concealed belt and raises the weapon.

"Mirakuru doesn't make you invincible," Bella says before driving the dagger through the old wound.

Roy lets out a pain-fueled groan and Bella can feel the blade pierce her own hand for a second before she withdraws the weapon. Roy unclenches his fist the second his hand is allowed to part with hers. The Crescent Wolf drops the dagger and draws two longer throwing knives from her belt. She holds them down at her sides as Roy inspects the renewed hole in his hand. She can feel the blood reach her fingertips as she throws the first knife. The thin weapon hits Roy in the bicep but it doesn't pierce as deep as it would with a normal target.

The Mirakuru-injected vigilante tries to unsuccessfully pull out the first knife as Bella throws the second with all her strength. This time it tears through his shoulder with little resistance coming out the other side and clanking to a stop on the floor behind Roy. The Crescent Wolf watches as Roy drops to his knees, holding one of his wounds and staring at the other. The disbelief written across his face displays his thoughts perfectly. Bella takes her chance and draws another two knives, these ones smaller than the rest. She twirls them around her fingers like a couple of pencils as she approaches the subdued man. The Crescent Wolf stops two feet from him and pinches the small weapons between her fingers.

"You know I might have spared your life if you were still with Thea but now that it's over between the two of you, I won't feel as bad killing you," Bella huffs as she raises one of her hands.

"Bella, don't!"

The Crescent Wolf barely has to turn her head to see that Sara Lance is the one to call out to her. The younger assassin smiles lightly when she sees her old acquaintance. She had seen her around from a distance but it was the first time in years they were seeing each other face to face.

"Sara," Bella greets. She divides her attention, keeping half on the injured Roy and half on The Canary.

"Please, don't do this," Sara begs. "It isn't his fault he's acting like this. He's been injected with this drug called Mirakuru and it's manipulating his mind. He's not thinking straight."

Bella swallows and she decides it's better to let Sara think she has no knowledge of the magical drug named Mirakuru. The Crescent Wolf turns her full attention back to Roy. She takes a deep breath and replaces the two smaller knives back in her belt. She leans down and grabs the knife still lodged in Roy's bicep, yanking it out with a silent huff. Roy grunts as the weapon is dislodged and the blood flow begins immediately but Bella doesn't stick around to see how he fairs with the three fresh wounds. She turns on her heels and walks back to her car.

"Tell the Arrow to keep his sidekick on a shorter leash. I have a very long list of victims and I have no problem adding more names," Bella tells Sara before grabbing the handle on her car door. She sighs when she sees that her olive skin has been coated in her crimson blood, the liquid dripping excessively from her fingers.

The Crescent Wolf ducks into her car and speeds away before Sara can rush to Roy's side. She watches as the young assassin's car skids around the corner and out of sight. Sara makes sure Roy is steady on his feet before shoving him.

She shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. "You're going to get us all killed."

**All opinions, suggestions, comments are welcomed. Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews/Follows/Favorites=Love!**


End file.
